1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demand has been increasing for a display device for a mobile apparatus such as a cellular telephone or an electronic paper, or an on-vehicle display device. In some display devices, one pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels, and the sub-pixels output light in different colors and are switched on and off to display various colors with one pixel. Examples of such a display device include, but are not limited to, a display device in which one pixel is divided into a plurality of display regions to express gradation by a combination of the display regions, which is area coverage modulation (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 05-181131).
The area coverage modulation requires division of pixels (sub-pixels for color display) into a plurality of pieces. Accordingly, an electrode included in the pixel is also divided and the number of coupling portions to a signal line increases according to the number of division. As a result, the display regions may reduce in a transmissive display device that performs display utilizing transmitted light of backlight from the back surface of a screen. In a reflective display device that performs display utilizing reflected light of external light and a transflective liquid crystal display device including a transmissive display region (transmissive display part) and a reflective display region (reflective display part) in one pixel, an area of the reflective display part that can be used for reflective display may reduce. When the area coverage modulation is performed, the gradation may not be sufficiently expressed depending on the arrangement of the divided regions.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for reducing effects on display quality caused by dividing the sub-pixel when the area coverage modulation is performed.